Semiconductor devices may be packaged in a number of different ways. One approach that is used is to place a substrate in a mold having a mold cavity and then to inject molding compound into the cavity to form the package.
The substrate may in particular be a lead frame. This approach can result in a low cost package. Such low cost packages may be used in a number of applications, for example to mount light emitting diodes, LEDs.
A problem can however occur in the molding process. Molding compound can get between narrow gaps between the substrate and the mold and coat the substrate in locations where molding compound gives rise to disadvantages. In particular, if molding compound is present on a device mounting surface or bond pad the adhesion of a device to the device mounting surface or the bond to a bond pad can be impaired.
For this reason, a step known as “deflash” may be provided after the molding step to remove molding compound from regions where it is not required. However, this deflash step is an additional step which costs time and therefore money. It would therefore be beneficial if the need for such a deflash step could be reduced or eliminated.
US 2013/0037837 Al discloses an optical device including a leadframe, a light source mounted to an attach pad of the leadframe, notches in the leadframe and a reflector cup around the attach pad and the notches. Also, a method is disclosed.